


A Year Won

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah is human and she wants to stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Won

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Year Won  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 257  
>  **Summary:** Rebekah is human and she wants to stay that way.  
>  **A/N:** written for tellshannon815 who requested Klaus/Rebekah, his reaction to her newfound mortality at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

“Rebekah.” The softness of his voice as he said her name belied the disappointment and hurt he felt. His sister was human again. She had left him. He would give her the world if for the only reason because she was his sister and his family. But this...

As she slowly turned to face him she wished she was anywhere but there. She knew from experience the quieter Klaus spoke the angrier he was. Rebekah rushed to speak before he could say anything. “I want this, Nick. I’ve wanted this for a very long time. Please.”

The sight of her tears gave him pause and his hurtful recriminations died on his tongue before they were ever spoken. “Dear, sister. Your loss kills me but if this is your wish...”

Rebekah quickly nodded her head. “It is.”

Klaus closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. “I will give you a year to live your life as human.” He smiled as she snuggled into his arms. “But that’s as long as I am willing to wait.” He ran his hand down the length of her hair before cupping the back of her head. “At the end of the year you will become a vampire again. I have no intention of losing you to any human frailties.”

Rebekah, snuggled deeper into his arms, closed her eyes and let the happiness wash over her. She wasn’t about to argue limitations with him that would come when the year was almost up. But for now she had won.


End file.
